


Shield of One

by HanaMi33



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: Dwalin has been having recurring nightmares for a week. That has made him a bit paranoid and has to check on the Prince to make sure that he is fine.
Relationships: Dwalin/Fíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Shield of One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/gifts).



> I made this for you my beloved. I hope you enjoyed it.

_There was blood oozing out of the wound. The sword that mortally wounded the young heir to throne of Erebor. Blue orbs fighting to stay open. He was gently caressed._

_“Please, Don't Die..” A plead from the one holding him in his arms. Dwalin the captain of the guard. Shield Brother to King Thorin. There were tears in his eyes._  
_“Fili..” He looked at the wounds._

_“Help will be here soon..” He said. Fili reached up touching his cheek._  
_“It will be okay, I will see you on the other side.” Fili tried to crack a small. Life was fading. Dwalin took his hand._

_“No! You can't go! Come on Lad.” He bit his lip._

_“Good Bye Dwalin..” Fili’s eyes closed. Body felt limp. The whole world had stopped for him. He held the Prince and Cried. In the end of it all he could never must up the courage to tell him that he was his one. Fili was gone he would never have the chance._

* * *

Dwalin jolted from his sleep. The world around him blurry. His breathing rigged as he got his barring’s. A nightmare of the Prince Dying once more. He wiped his eyes feeling the tears. The death of Fili felt all to real to him.   
It was as if he could feel his very core being ripped to shreds. He walked to wash his face. Erebor had been reclaimed.

Thorin was king. The battles that were fought were months away.  
A new year in his homeland. He should be happy. The look in the mirror told him of his nightmares that have been plaguing him for over a week. Fili was alive and most likely helping his brother train in weaponry or helping to rebuild Dale.

He glared this was unbecoming of his status. He walked out of the bathroom throwing on some proper clothing. He marched out to seek Fili. He wanted to make sure that it was just nightmare. He looked in the training room. Where there was no sign of him.  
He looked every where for the blonde heir. He was no where in sight. He grabbed a pony to make his way. 

Despite his better judgement. He had to make sure that Fili was alright. That his One was still in one piece.   
Fili and the others were unware of his feelings. Dwalin himself only recently discover them a half year ago. That left him distraught for days. He had acted the part while his heart was in turmoil.  
He felt he betrayed Thorin for ever feeling this way for his nephew. He never once spoken of his feelings. When he discovered just how deep his feelings were for the dwarf prince.   
It scared him.

The night mares that had been plaguing him scared him even more.   
‘Just a glimpse.’ He thought to himself upon the arrival on Dale. There both men and Dwarves rebuilding some houses. Dale looked a lot better then it did a year ago. The walls were reconstructed.   
People were walking around the place.

Dwalin passed by them. He came to a stop after searching for ten minutes. He let our a breathe of relief seeing Fili with Kili.   
Fili was shaking his head at his brother. Kili was making some kind of gesture towards a female.  
Dwalin walked closer.

“Kee, You don't even know what love is.” Fili voice was soothing to him. It made his worries go away. The nightmare he has been having go away.

“Oh? And you do?” Kili asked. Dwalin had his approach.

“I do, for there is someone my heart desires.” Fili answered.

Dwalin felt like his heart was being crush. Fili's eyes widen at the sight of him.

“Dwalin, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?” Fili asked worried. There was panic in his eyes.

“Everything is fine, Lad, I have just come to check on you.” He replied.  
“Are you sure? You look tired.” Fili stressed he touched his cheek.

Dwalin took in the slight warmth of Fili's touch. He took his hand pulling it away.

“I am fine.” Dwalin assured him. He felt his heart breaking. Fili had some one in his heart. He did not know who it was but it still stung.

“You look like you came straight out of you bed” Kili pointed out.

Dwalin turned his back.

“Hurry up with your duties, King Thorin wants to see you.” He said to them. They both nodded his head.  
Dwalin went back to Erebor.

He lied because he was unsure if Thorin really did want to see them.   
He just made up at the excuse. He got back to Erebor. He got off his pony. Balin was standing there.

“Where have you been?” Balin asked.

“I thought, I would check on the Lads, never know what kind of trouble they can stir up.” Dwalin answered.  
“Kili will be fine, Fili has no problems keeping him in line.” Balin said. Dwalin nodded his head.

“Thorin is worried about you.” Balin stated. Dwalin turned his head.  
“You haven't been sleeping well, He wants you to have a day of rest and to be ready tomorrow for you will be joining Fili on a Orc raid.” Balin explained.

Dwalin nodded his head in response.  
These nightmares were getting to him. He knew it was for there was nothing to worry about Fili was safe. He went back to his chambers. He remembered what Fili said about having his heart stolen by someone.  
Dwalin grumbled. He felt envy for someone has Fili heart. The lad was his One. He did nothing about his feelings.

He still felt possessive over the heir.  
‘I won't give him to anyone.’ He vowed. He leaned in his head. He closed his eyes trying to get some proper sleep. There was an Orc Raid. He had to go tomorrow and keep Fili safe.

* * *

_There were Orcs and Goblins. That surrounded Dwalin, Fili and the group of dwarven warriors. They were in a mountain path when they were all ambushed._  
_Dwalin was fighting off the Orcs. Fili was taken care of the goblins. Dwarven warriors were fighting who ever came there way._  
_Blood of his enemies were being spilled._

_He was on a war path. He wanted to keep Fili safe. He need to protect him._  
_He was fighting side by side with Fili. The battle was a long one. Dwarven warriors were being slain. They were being pushed to the edge of the cliff._  
_Dwalin was struck hard from a Orc._

_“Dwalin!” Fili cried out. He killed the Orc. Dwalin stabbed the ground with his Axe. He forced himself to stand. He fought back the pain._  
_“I am alright.” He gave him a re-assuring look to Fili. Who took his arms. Fili placed his arm around his neck._

_“Lets get back.” Fili said. Dwalin looked at the slayed Goblins and Orcs. He was glad it was all over._  
_Then there was movement. Fili moved out of his grasp. Dwalin turned he witnessed him being struck by an Orc._

_“Fili!” He roared. Fili kicked him back. Dwalin was kicked to the safety of the stone wall as Fili took the Orc with him falling from the cliff._  
_“FILI!!! NOO!!” He yelled out._

* * *

Dwalin gasped out. Hot tears were falling from his eyes. He lost his beloved again. He lost Fili once more. The old dwarf didn't understand why do these nightmare plague him.  
Why must they continue to happen and torture his very being of repeatedly loosing his one. The One who is so unware of his affection and attraction.   
The One who thought.

He would perfectly content with out them knowing his feelings. He forced himself to get out of bed.  
'Fili, I am so sorry..’ He thought feeling himself break. It was crazy and childish of him for crying for a nightmare. He still felt like such a failure. In all of his nightmares. He failed Fili and his King. He even failed himself. 

The whole Orc Raid. That was going to happen did not ease his fears.   
‘I can't watch him die again.’ He thought refusing to go back to sleep. It took a bit for him to calm down.

'He needs to Know..’ Dwalin thought leaving his room. 

‘My feelings..’ Dwalin stepped outside.  
'Before we leave..’ He walked to the armoury. He made his way to the mining area. He sat down.

‘This charm, I will make for him..’ Dwalin thought grabbing some ore and some gems.

He went to work.   
It took all night for him to make the gift. Once Dwalin had finished. He looked at the small dagger. That had gems on the handle of the sword. A gold chain that made it into a necklace.  
It took a bunch of tries to get it right.

There were little burns on his finger. He deemed it ready.   
He took the gift. He walked to have some breakfast feeling more like himself after getting some food in him.  
It was mid afternoon. Dwalin had gone to see Thorin.

He stood beside his King. Who was giving Fili a task to take care of some Orcs and Goblins. That were sighted near the Kingdom in the mountain pass.  
Dwalin tensed a little from the details of the location. That was coming to close to his dream.

“Dwalin, Be sure to keep my nephew safe.” Thorin told him.

“Of course, I won't let any harm come to him.” Dwalin promised.  
‘Not this time.’ He told himself.   
Fili went to get ready.

Dwalin retreated to get his weapons. He touched the gift that he made in his pocket. He closed the door and went to find Fili.  
Fili was packing his weapons. When Dwalin walked up to him.

“Fili.” Dwalin called his name. Fili turned his head.

“Dwalin are you already to go?” He asked. Dwalin shook his head. He was nervous as Fili waited for his reply.  
He took a breathe. He took Fili's hand. He placed the gift he made into his hand. Dwalin closed his hand pulling it to his lips.  
Where he kissed his knuckles.

“I wanted to tell you, Fili that I have had deep feelings for you for a long time” Dwalin confessed.

“Please accept this gift from me..” He looked at Fili. Who had turned a scarlet red.  
“You..” Fili muttered. He was at a loss for words.

“How long..?” He asked.  
“Long enough to realize that you are my One.” Dwalin told him. Fili was shocked from the revelation.

“I need to get ready.” Dwalin turned away from Fili. He headed for the door. 

“Wait, Dwalin.” Fili called out.

The older dwarf turned his head. Fili grabbed him. He pulled Dwalin into a kiss.  
Dwalin frozen from the kiss. He put his arms around him. He kissed Fili back. The horrible night mares that have plaguing him threaten to ruin his mood. He ignored those thoughts pushing Fili against the stone wall of his room.  
He kissed him passionately and napped at his neck. Fili bite back a moan. Dwalin stopped looking at his pretty blue eyes.

“Fili..” He whispered.  
“Don't leave me alone..” Dwalin's voice was pleading. Fili looked trouble. He ran his finger along on his face. He tugged on his beard.

“I won't.” Fili put his fore head against Dwalin’s.  
“Thank you for the gift..” Fili smiled. He kissed Dwalin again. 

Twenty minutes later. Dwalin was leaving with Fili to take care of the Orcs. Fili seemed to be in his own little world. He would admit the smile on his face was enough to put him at ease for a little a while.

* * *

The captain of the guard grew tense as the surroundings were looking more and more like his night mare. Fear etched its way into his heart. The surroundings were just so close to his dream.  
He looked on ahead to see a cliff.

That was the same in his dream. Dwalin bit the inside of his mouth. 

“Are you okay..?” Fili asked concerned.

Dwalin nodded his head. He did not feel okay. The surroundings were to much. The thoughts of what happened in his night mare came back to his mind.  
Nightmare felt like it wad trying to become reality.

Heart rate increased a little as he tighten his hold on his axe.  
He looked at Fili. He would tell him how much. He loved him. In this moment. There was something that needed to be done.   
Dwalin moved up a little ahead.

Fili followed him. He stopped the heir before taken a swing at an Orc. That was trying to come out from a rock.

“Ambush!” He yelled.

Orcs and Goblins came out of hiding they attacked the creatures of darkness.  
Fili and Dwalin were back to back as they fought the Orcs. Dwalin moved in front of Fili and lightly pushed him back. He chopped of the head of the Orc.  
Dwarven warriors were falling from the over run of Goblins. Dwalin focused on killing the Goblins. He blocked the attack that was going to strike his back.

Fili cut down the Orc. 

Despite his best efforts they were being pushed to the cliff as there warriors were slain. He got a little separated by Fili. Who getting closer to that edge.   
Fear of losing him fueled his anger. Dwalin let out a war cry taken out goblins. Fili hit the ground there were two Orcs on the prince.

Dwalin threw his axe at the one Orc who fell off the cliff.  
Dwalin ran to Fili. He prayed to every god.

That he would make it time. Orc was just about to strike Fili. Dwalin had jumped in front of him in time. The spear went straight through him.  
Fili gasped. Dwalin looked back at Fili. Blue eyes were wide. Dwalin grabbed the Orc. He was fine with this outcome.

It was selfish of him to think of this way.   
He preferred for his beloved one to stay protected. Fili had gotten up and tried for reach for him. He had already thrown himself with the Orc off the cliff. Fili failed to grab his hand.   
He saw tears falling from those beautiful blue eyes of Fili. 

“DWALIN!!!!” Fili screamed his name.

Dwalin hit the river below with the Orc leaving Fili all alone on the cliff. The young heir stared down at the river before the mountain trying to see any signs of Dwalin. There was no sign of him.  
He thought of the spear that went through.

Dwalin had shield him with his body. He took the Orc with him to the river below saving his life. Fili couldn't take the thought of loosing him. He broken down crying while clutching the gift around his neck from Dwalin feeling broken.   
He stayed there crying before forcing himself to get up and walk back home to report to Thorin.

**Author's Note:**

> I had was emotional through the whole making of this story. XD


End file.
